New shows from IBC 13
June 2, 2000 (Philippine Daily Inquirer, page 33) IN AN ENHANCED contract with Viva Television, formerly Vintage Television, the country's No. 3 network IBC 13 reacquires several primetime hours to boost its programming. Among the slots regained are: Monday, 7-9 p.m.; Tuesday, 8-9 p.m.; and 11 p.m. to 12 midnight from Monday to Friday. New shows have been lined up to fill the said slots. First to premiere on May 26, 11:30 p.m. was the late-night comedy program, Last Fool Show, topbilled by Jun Urbano and Gary Lising, with a female co-host every week. It takes the format of a talk show interspersed with comedy skits and satirical anecdotes. Every Tuesday at 8 p.m. beginning May 30, the FM station of IBC 13 goes into another dimension. A first in Philippine broadcasting, 89 DMZ airs simultaneously on radio and TV via its weekly "MTV style" variety show DMZ-TV... more than just videos. It is hosted by Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil of True Faith. They are supported by newcomers JC Castro, Tone Wijangco and Rengie Galvez. The show is directed by Mark Reyes. The network has also acquired non-primetime hours of its final edition newscast, Ronda Trese aired weeknights at 11 p.m. (since February 21). The late-night newscast is anchored by Elmer Mercado and Ida Bernasconi. The afternoon news report, IBC Express Balita (weekdays 4:30 p.m.), likewise takes on a new look now with more star value with the presence of Snooky Serna-Go as the lead anchor (since February 21). From the same News and Public Affairs team comes Good Take, a telemagazine show focusing on extraordinary achievements of our countrymen. Every week, the program features three achievers. It is hosted by Karen Cabrera and Tintin Pizarro and airs every Monday at 11:30 p.m. (premiering May 22). All in all, IBC has regained a total of 10 hours. Last Fool Show, DMZ-TV, Ronda Trese and Good Take are just teasers of what the network has to offer. More shows are in the planning stage. "GOOD Take" co-hosts Tintin Pizarro and Karen Cabrera Schedule May 20-26, 2000 :Saturday :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha :05:30 - PBA Moments :06:00 - H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid :07:00 - Viva Premiere Night :09:00 - Dear Heart :10:00 - ATP Tour Highlights :11:00 - Asian PGA Tour :12:00 - The Quantum Channel :Sunday :03:00 - Golf Power :03:30 - Planetspeed :04:00 - PBA :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - In His Steps :11:30 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :04:00 - Gogo's Adventures with English :04:30 - IBC Express Balita :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA (Wednesday and Friday) :05:30 - PBA Moments (Monday and Thursday); ATP Tennis Magazine (Tuesday) :06:00 - May Bukas Pa (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :07:00 - Viva Proudly Presents (Monday); ATP Tour Highlights (Tuesday); NBA Jam (Thursday) :07:30 - NBA Action (Thursday) :08:00 - 1999 World Pool Masters (Tuesday); NBA (Thursday) :09:00 - NBA (Monday); Strictly Dancesport (Tuesday) :10:00 - Asian PGA Tour (Tuesday); Blow By Blow (Wednesday); Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (Friday) :10:30 - Super Bouts (Thursday) :11:00 - Ronda Trese :11:30 - Good Take (since May 22, 2000) (Monday); Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (Tuesday); Sagupaan (Wednesday); The Estrada Presidency (Thursday); Last Fool Show (since May 26, 2000) (Friday) :12:00 - The Quantum Channel (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) :12:30 - The Quantum Channel (Tuesday and Thursday) *with IBC Headliners (hourly news capsules). :VIVA PROUDLY PRESENTS: Vilma Santos :Ipagpatawad Mo (May 1) :Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan? (May 8) :Imortal (May 15) :Palimos ng Pag-Ibig (May 22) :Saan Nagtatago Ang Pag-Ibig? (May 29) June 3-9, 2000 :Saturday :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha :05:30 - PBA Moments :06:00 - H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid :07:00 - Viva Premiere Night :09:00 - Dear Heart :10:00 - ATP Tour Highlights :11:00 - Asian PGA Tour :12:00 - The Quantum Channel :Sunday :03:00 - Golf Power :03:30 - Planetspeed :04:00 - PBA :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - In His Steps :11:30 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :04:00 - Gogo's Adventures with English :04:30 - IBC Express Balita :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA (Wednesday and Friday) :05:30 - PBA Moments (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :06:00 - May Bukas Pa (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :07:00 - Viva Proudly Presents (Monday); ATP Tour Highlights (Tuesday); NBA Jam (Thursday) :07:30 - NBA Action (Thursday) :08:00 - DMZ-TV (Tuesday); NBA (Thursday) :09:00 - NBA (Monday); 1999 World Pool Masters (Tuesday) :10:00 - Asian PGA Tour (Tuesday); Blow By Blow (Wednesday); Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (Friday) :10:30 - Super Bouts (Thursday) :11:00 - Ronda Trese :11:30 - Good Take (Monday); Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (Tuesday); Sagupaan (Wednesday); The Estrada Presidency (Thursday); Last Fool Show (Friday) :12:00 - The Quantum Channel (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) :12:30 - The Quantum Channel (Tuesday and Thursday) *with IBC Headliners (hourly news capsules). :VIVA PROUDLY PRESENTS: Sharon Cuneta :Biktima (June 5) :Babangon Ako't Dudurugin Kita (June 12) :Kapantay Ay Langit (June 19) :Bituing Walang Ningning (June 26) June 12, 2000 :04:00 - Gogo's Adventures with English :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha :05:30 - PBA Moments :06:00 - May Bukas Pa :07:00 - Viva Proudly Presents: Babangon Ako't Dudurugin Kita :09:00 - 2000 NBA Finals Game 3: Los Angeles Lakers vs. Indiana Pacers :11:00 - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30 - Good Take :12:00 - The Quantum Channel :Viva TV :Sinemaks: Squala (starring Ruffa Mae Quinto, Joko Diaz and John Regala) (June 11, 2000) :Now Showing: The Cable Guy (Jim Carrey) (June 13, 2000) June 14, 2000 :04:00 - Gogo's Adventures with English :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - International 9-Ball Match of the Masters (Cardiff, Wales) (June 14, also on June 15-18) :10:00 - Blow By Blow :11:00 - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30 - Sagupaan :12:00 - The Quantum Channel June 24-30, 2000 :Saturday :05:00 - H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid :06:00 - Viva Premiere Night :08:00 - Kagat ng Dillm :09:00 - Dear Heart :10:00 - ATP Tour Highlights :11:00 - Asian PGA Tour :12:00 - The Quantum Channel :Sunday :03:00 - Golf Power :03:30 - Planetspeed :04:00 - PBA :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - In His Steps :11:30 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :04:00 - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30 - IBC Express Balita :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA (Wednesday and Friday) :05:30 - PBA Moments (Monday); NBA Jam (Tuesday); NBA Action (Thursday) :06:00 - May Bukas Pa (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :07:00 - Viva Proudly Presents (Monday); ATP Tour Highlights (Tuesday); NBA (Thursday) :08:00 - DMZ-TV (Tuesday) :09:00 - NBA (Monday); 1999 World Pool Masters (Tuesday); Subic Bay (Thursday) :10:00 - Asian PGA Tour (Tuesday); Blow By Blow (Wednesday); PBA Moments (Thursday); Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (Friday) :10:30 - Super Bouts (Thursday) :11:00 - Ronda Trese :11:30 - Good Take (Monday); Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (Tuesday); Sagupaan (Wednesday); The Estrada presidency (Thursday); Last Fool Show (Friday) :12:00 - The Quantum Channel (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) :12:30 - The Quantum Channel (Tuesday and Thursday) *with IBC Headliners (hourly news capsules). 'IBC-13 (July 2000: print ad)' INTERCONTINENTAL BROADCASTING CORPORATION :PROUDLY STATION-PRODUCED (up) :Tuesdays :DMZ-TV'' (Lara Fabregas, Tone Wijangco, Rengie Galvez, JC Castro and Medwin Marfil) (up left)' :'More than just videos...' :8 - 9 PM :Simulcast over 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone) :MTV style-dance variety show on Philippine TV. :Hosted by: :Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil :With: Rengie Galvez, JC Castro and Tone Wijangco :'Fridays''' :LAST FOOL SHOW (Jun Urbano, Gary Lising, Giselle Sanchez) (down right) :Defninitely comedy at its finest! :11:30 PM - 12 MN :Starring: :Jun Urbano and Gary Lising :With: Giselle Sanchez :IBC NEWS AND PUBLIC AFFAIRS (down) :Monday-Friday :IBC EXPRESS BALITA (Snooky Serna-Go, Anne Marie Soriano) (right) :4:30 - 5 PM :Anchored by :Snooky Serna-Go :Anne Marie Soriano :Monday-Friday :RONDA TRESE (Elmer Mercado, Ida Bernasconi) (right) :11 - 11:30 PM :Anchored by :Elmer Mercado :Ida Bernasconi :Monday :GOOD TAKE (Karen Cabrera, Tintin Pizarro) (left) :11:30 PM - 12 MN :Hosted by :Karen Cabrera and Tintin Pizarro :Viva TV: The Sports and Entertainment Capital on IBC-13 :Left: :AKAZUKIN CHACHA (Chacha) :Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday :5 - 5:30 PM :PBA (PBA players) :Wednesday and Friday 5 - 10 PM :Sunday 4 - 9 PM :2000 CARDIFF WORLD PROFESSIONAL POOL CHAMPIONSHIPS (Billiard players) :Mondays 9 - 10:30 PM :Tuesdays 7 - 8 PM :Thursdays 7 - 9 PM :BLOW BY BLOW (Manny Pacquiao) :Wednesdays 10 - 11 PM :KABAYO, KARERA, KARERISTA (Karera) :Fridays 10 - 11 PM :'''''ATP TOUR HIGHLIGHTS :Saturdays 10 - 11 PM :ASIAN PGA TOUR :Saturdays 11 PM - 12 MN :Right: :Monday, Tuesday and Thursday :MAY BUKAS PA'' (Dina Bonnevie, Albert Martinez, Cherie Gil, Kim delos Santos, Angelu de Leon, Anne Curtis)' :6 - 7 PM :Starring: :Dina Bonnevie, Albert Martinez, Cherie Gil :Angelu de Leon, Kim delos Santos and Anne Curtis :With: Chubi del Rosario and Dino Guevarra :'Premieres Thursday July 20''' :HABANG MAY BUHAY (Regine Velasquez and Piolo Pascual) :8 - 9 PM :First episode: Sa Puso Ko'y Ikaw :Starring: :Regine Velasquez and Piolo Pascual :Thursday :SUBIC BAY (Joyce Jimenez, Troy Montero, Rufa Mae Quinto, Bobby Andrews, Priscilla Almeda, Jake Roxas) :9 - 10 PM :Starring: :Rufa Mae Quinto, Troy Montero, Bobby Andrews :Joyce Jimenez, Jake Roxas and Priscilla Almeda :Saturday :H2K (Hati-Hating Kapatid) (Rica Peralejo, Bojo Molina, Dingdong Dantes, Anne Curtis, Chubi del Rosario, Matet de Leon, Alexander Poe) :5 - 6 PM :Starring: :Rica Peralejo, Bojo Molina, Dingdong Dantes, Anne Curtis, Chubi del Rosario. Matet de Leon and Alexander Poe with Elizabeth Oropesa. Also starring: Mumay Santiago, Aiza Marquez, Vanna Garcia, JR Trinidad and Ivan Gonzales with :Saturday :'''''KAGAT NG DILIM :8 - 9 PM :Directed by :Erik Matti :Saturday :DEAR HEART :9 - 10 PM :Hosted by: :Antoinette Taus :PINOY MOVIES (right) :Monday :VIVA PROUDLY PRESENTS :7 - 9 PM :One movie idol per month :Tuesday :NOW SHOWING :9 - 11 PM :Tsgalized Hollywood movies :Saturday :VIVA PREMIERE NIGHT :7 - 9 PM :Premiere night Pinoy movies. :Sunday :SINEMAKS :Sineng Umaaksyon sa Viva TV! :9 - 11 PM :Pinoy action films :Pinoy Ang Dating :IBC (with a colorful salakot in its logo) (right) :www.ibc.com.ph :IBC Network Stations: TV-13 Metro Manila, TV-6 Baguio, TV-13 Laoag, TV-13 Cebu, TV-12 Iloilo, TV-13 Davao, TV-13 Cagayan de Oro :Affiliate Stations: TV-12 Naga, TV-2 Sorsogon, TV-11 Daet, Camarines Norte, TV-13 Goa, Camarines Sur, TV-11 Virac, TV-12 Tacloban, TV-13 Butuan, TV-8 Tandag, Surigao del Sur, TV-12 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur, TV-10 General Santos, TV-13 Ozamis, TV-13 Zamboanga, TV-13 Puert Princesa July 17-23, 2000 Programming :Monday :07:00AM - IBC Express Balita (replay) :07:30AM - Powerline :08:00AM - The Estrada Presidency (replay) :09:00AM - Value Vision :11:30AM - Give a Life :12:00NN - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :01:30PM - The Hour of Truth :03:00PM - Smart TV Shopping :04:00PM - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30PM - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00PM - Akazukin Chacha :05:30PM - PBA Moments :06:00PM - May Bukas Pa :07:00PM - Viva Proudly Presents :09:00PM - 2000 Cardiff World Professional Pool Championships :10:30PM - Super Bouts :11:00PM - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30PM - Good Take :12:00MN - The Quantum Channel :Tuesday :07:00AM - IBC Express Balita (replay) :07:30AM - Powerline :08:00AM - Good Take (replay) :08:30AM - Sagupaan (replay) :09:00AM - Value Vision :11:30AM - Give a Life :12:00NN - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :01:30PM - The Hour of Truth :03:00PM - Smart TV Shopping :04:00PM - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30PM - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00PM - Akazukin Chacha :05:30PM - PBA Moments :06:00PM - May Bukas Pa :07:00PM - 2000 Cardiff World Professional Pool Championships :08:00PM - DMZ-TV (LIVE) :09:00PM - Now Showing :11:00PM - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30PM - Ugnayan sa Rembrandt :12:30AM - The Quantum Channel :Wednesday :07:00AM - IBC Express Balita (replay) :07:30AM - Powerline :08:00AM - Iglesia ni Cristo and the Bible :09:00AM - Value Vision :11:30AM - Give a Life :12:00NN - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :01:30PM - The Hour of Truth :03:00PM - Smart TV Shopping :04:00PM - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30PM - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00PM - PBA (LIVE) :10:00PM - Blow by Blow :11:00PM - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30PM - Sagupaan :12:00MN - The Quantum Channel :Thursday :07:00AM - IBC Express Balita (replay) :07:30AM - Powerline :08:00AM - Lingkod Bayan :09:00AM - Value Vision :11:30AM - Give a Life :12:00NN - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :01:30PM - The Hour of Truth :03:00PM - Smart TV Shopping :04:00PM - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30PM - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00PM - Akazukin Chacha :05:30PM - PBA Moments :06:00PM - May Bukas Pa :07:00PM - 2000 Cardiff World Professional Pool Championships :09:00PM - Subic Bay :10:00PM - Habang May Buhay :11:00PM - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30PM - The Estrada Presidency :12:30AM - The Quantum Channel :Friday :07:00AM - IBC Express Balita (replay) :07:30AM - Powerline :08:00AM - Jeep ni Erap :09:00AM - Value Vision :11:30AM - Give a Life :12:00NN - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :01:30PM - The Hour of Truth :03:00PM - Pinoy Music Video :04:00PM - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30PM - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00PM - PBA (LIVE) :10:00PM - Kabayo, Karera, Karerista :11:00PM - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30PM - Last Fool Show :12:00MN - The Quantum Channel :Saturday :07:00AM - El Shaddai :10:30AM - Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week :11:00AM - Bioman :11:30AM - Maskman :12:00NN - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :01:30PM - Value Vision :03:00PM - Smart TV Shopping :04:30PM - Turboranger :05;00PM - H2K (Hati-Hating Kapatid) :06:00PM - Viva Premiere Night :08:00PM - Kagat ng Dilim :09:00PM - Dear Heart :10:00PM - ATP Tour Highlights :11:00PM - Asian PGA Tour :12:00MN - The Quantum Channel :Sunday :07:00AM - The Key of David :07:30AM - Answers with Bayless Conley :08:00AM - The Message :09:00AM - Saint Peregrine: TV Sunday Mass :10:00AM - Y2K: Yes to Kids :10:30AM - Hapi Kung Healthy :11:00AM - A Taste of Life :12:00NN - Tukaan :01:00PM - Ating Alamin :02:00PM - Value Vision :03:30PM - Milo Sporting World :04:00PM - PBA (LIVE) :09:00PM - Sinemaks :11:00PM - In His Steps :11:30PM - El Shaddai :VIVA PROUDLY PRESENTS: Christopher de Leon :Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga (July 10) :Kung Mahawi Man ang Ulap (July 17) :Bakit Iisa Lamang ang Puso (July 24) :Walang Kurugtong ang Nakaraan (July 31) :THEME SONGS FROM VIVA TV (IBC) :May Bukas Pa - Gary Valenciano (May Bukas Pa) :Habang May Buhay - Jaya and Regine Velasquez (Habang May Buhay) :Blue Jeans - Wiseguys (H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid) :Dear Heart - Odette Quesada (Dear Heart)